1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vane-type rotary compressor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vane-type rotary compressor with improved interior materials are improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model First Publication (Jikkai) No. 62-108588 discloses a well known conventional vane-type rotary compressor. In this compressor, a front plate and a rear plate are set into a cylinder (cam ring) and a front housing having a pair of induction chambers is fitted at the front portion of the front plate. On the other hand, a rear housing is secured to a rear portion of the front housing and an oil separating chamber is formed in the rear portion thereof. A rotor fitted into a shaft is rotatably installed in the cylinder. This rotor is formed of an aluminium-type material. In the outer surface of the rotor, vane slits are formed, then vanes are movably and slidably equipped in the vane slits. These vanes are formed of ferric materials having components of 89 wt % of Fe, 1 wt % of C, 8 wt % of Mo, and 2 wt % of Ni, then sintered so that vanes having a structure including voids can be obtained.
When the rotor is rotated, each vane is rotated corresponding to rotation of the rotor, slidably contacting the inside surface of the cylinder, and compression is performed. In this stage, vanes are impregnated with oil as they include many voids. When lubricant oil becomes short, the oil impregnated in vanes percolates from the voids formed in the vanes to the inner surface of the cylinder so as to lubricate the surfaces between the cylinder and the rotor.
However, in the afore-mentioned vane-type rotary compressor, determination of the component ratio of materials is very difficult. Practically, in the afore-mentioned compressor, sintered materials such as ferric materials having components of 89 wt % of Fe, 1 wt % of C, 8 wt % of Mo and 2 wt % of Ni are used for vanes, and aluminium-type materials are used for the rotor. Wear resistance and/or seizure resistance of the rotor depends on the component ratio of the aluminium-type material. Additionally, in conventional use, materials for the cylinder (cam ring) are not limited as to specific materials, therefore, the wear resistance of the cylinder also depends on the component ratio of its materials. While operating the rotary compressor, surfaces of the rotor and the cam ring where they slidably contact respective surfaces of the vanes sometime suffer from extreme wearing and/or seizure.